Hot Shots and High Kicks
by linamixedberry
Summary: Edward is a cocky manwhore a combo Bella hates. Basketball season starts and Edward starts to realize what he has been missing since freshman year. Can he win her back before their senior year is over?
1. Ouch

Hello world! Read, review and enjoy pleassee!

**I do not own these characters they belong to SM nor any other tv shows, music, etc...I just play with them :)**

* * *

><p><em>We've got nothing to lose.<em>  
><em> You better run and hide<em>  
><em> Yeah you've crossed the line<em>  
><em> I've got a knife behind my back (just sayin') <em>  
><em>We've got nothing to prove<em>  
><em> Your social guides give you swollen eyes <em>  
><em>But what I've got can't be bought so you can just <em>

foster the people- call it what you want

* * *

><p>Today basketball season starts, my personal hell on Earth. Every year since I was a freshman I've been made, no not made that's too nice, forced to be a cheerleader. Personally, I rather be at home or maybe in the stands, but Alice, my best friend, wouldn't have such a thing. I remember that day walking into tryouts.<p>

_"Bella, you're really good. If you don't make it then nobody will." she said trying to get me to calm down._

_"Alice! I can barely walk on solid ground! How am I going to do those jumps and flips and tumbles without breaking something?" I panicked outside the gym._

_"Oh, shut up!" and she pushed me through the doors._

I made it, obviously. This year I was even made captain along with Alice and our good friend Rose, she was dating my brother, god help her. I love my brother, but he's crazy as shit, I really don't know how she puts up with it.

"You little sis check this out!" he yelled from the court jumping high in the air dunking the ball. Emmett was a year older than me and monstrous, he was held back in kindergarten because he couldn't spell his name, but you didn't hear that from me. He was bulky and tall. He was also extremely good looking with his dark brown curly hair and precious dimples when he smiled, lucky brat got the good looking gene. I had shallow brown eyes, long brown wavy hair, and pasty skin. The only thing going for me was that I am skinny, but I am not like Rose or Alice who are athletic, they love to run, I hated it hence why I'm soft and boring.

"Wow, Emmett that's amazing. I haven't seen you do that...since yesterday." I said in mock enthusiasm.

"Awh come on you love it! Rose does, don't you Rose?" He looked over to Rose tying her shoes.

"Oh yes I love when you do that, turns me on." she said seriously to him while he smiled proudly at me. "Told you so." And when he turned back to the court Rose winked at me and then stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Okay ladies, lets stretch." She raised her arms above her head and everyone followed. Rose was the sergeant of the captains, while Alice came up with the choreography, and I was basically the captain of moral support whenever a girl needed it. I liked my job the best; it gave me fewer opportunities to screw up. I do have to admit I am a pretty damn good cheerleader. I pick up on the dances pretty quickly before most of the girls not Alice or Rose, but basically everyone else and executed them to the T. I also looked pretty damn cute in my uniform, which is unusual, because I'm totally average, but something about those uniforms made me 'pop' as Alice called it, she designed them.  
>Alice is just as crazy as Emmett. She was tiny and quick like lightning whenever something needed to be done. She also had a crazy knack for knowing how something was going to turn out too, I still haven't figured out how she does it all. She was also beautiful with her expressive green eyes, her glowing pale skin, and shoulder length pitch black hair, but it was Rosalie is by far the most stunningly beautiful girl out there even compared to Alice. She has piercing clear blue eyes, a body a model would kill for, and long platinum blonde hair. I always feel very inadequate standing in between Alice and Rose at games and even when Emmett and Jasper are around; they all are above average in the beauty department.<p>

Oh, you probably don't know who Jasper is. Jasper is Alice's main squeeze and also Rosalie's twin brother. He had the same blue eyes as Rose, but his hair was a little sandier and shaggy almost covering his eyes. He was slightly less bulkier looking than Emmett, but still could hold his own in a fight, he had a random southern twang that not even Rosalie knows where it came from, she says when they were younger he would watch old westerns so that could be where it rooted from. He didn't play basketball; he was actually the coach's assistant, but he was basically the coach since Coach Clapp had no idea what was going on while Jasper could plan the attack on each team and what plays should be made. I really liked him; he was like my second brother. He was the caring brother, not that Emmett isn't caring, but Jasper had a different approach and had more of a level head on his shoulders. For example, last year when my longtime boyfriend, Jacob and I broke up Jasper was there in wings waiting for me to talk to him whenever I ready while Emmett went and beat the shit out of Jacob. Though, I really didn't mind that Emmett beat him up he deserved what he got, dickhead.

As I smirked to myself I felt someone tug on my ponytail and I whipped around to see it was and regretted it as soon I saw who it was, Edward. Edward was the cockiest and most arrogant guy in this entire school. The reason why was because he was extremely attractive with his bright green eyes and bronze sex hair. But really who cares about that and if he had body that was all tan and looked like a Greek god? I just wish someone would come and knock him off his high horse. I have to deal with it every day because he was Em and Jazz's best friend and Alice's cousin and we had almost all the same classes together since he was weirdly brilliant, prick.

"Do not touch me." I glared while he just smacked my ass again and took a shot from half court getting nothing but net, he turned and winked at me. Of course he was the star point guard, how could he not be when he was good at everything else?

"Asshole." I muttered to myself and went down into the splits, stretching. I could say that he wasn't sexy and that there wasn't any attraction there and that I didn't get turned on the way his muscle tightened when he shot the basketball, but I would be lying.

"Hey, look out!" a player shouted from across the court. I was too busy in my own stupid thoughts to notice that warning was directed towards me until it was too late. I would also be lying if I said that the large ball making contact to my head didn't hurt like hell.  
>"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" I distantly heard Alice and felt a few quick light smacks, shit I got knocked out.<p>

"Shawn, move out of the way. I know something that will definitely wake her." Edwards's smooth voice got louder as he got closer and I could just hear the smirk in his voice without even seeing it.

"I'm not a psychic detective Edward so stop calling me that. Even though that show is fucking hilarious." She said standing up, probably crossing her arms at Edward. I felt him get closer as wave of electricity washed over me and I could smell sweat followed by a sweet mixture of mint and honey.

"Wait, Edward what are you doing?" Alice gave startled yell before I felt a quick, but gentle squeeze of my right boob. Oh hell no. I shot up and smacked him in the face filling the gym silence with a loud crack. Everyone was silent with shocked looks on their face, some with their mouths agape and Rose with a smile that said "that's my girl". It would've felt good if it wasn't Edward and if were weren't in a gym full of people, not like that anything like that would happen in an empty gym.

"Yep, she's fine." Edward broke the silence first standing out of his kneeling position next to me and walked towards the other side of the court, rubbing his swollen cheek and everyone stared after him in utter silence.

"I'm going to kill him." Emmett suddenly said coming out of his shock and sprinted towards Edward. "How dare you touch my sister like that!" he shouted as he chased after Edward, but Edward was quicker and more agile, making quick movement always beating Em at the last second. "You guys couldn't wake her up, so I did what I had to do!" Edward shouted back as he ran out of them gym and everyone turned attention back on me. Well, this is awkward and my face was on fire.

"Um, I think I am just going to go." I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the crowd of cheerleaders and basketball players.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was my first chapter? Thanks for reading guys, the next chapter is coming soon sorry its short. :**


	2. Flashback

Hello world! Here's the second chapter! Read, review and enjoy pleassee!

**I do not own these characters they belong to SM nor any other tv shows, music, etc...I just play with them :)**

* * *

><p>Before the worst, before we met<br>Before our hearts decide It's time to love again  
>Before too late, before too long<br>Lets try to take it back  
>Before it all went wrong<br>There was a time, that we'd stay up all night  
>Best friends talking 'til the daylight<br>Took the joys alongside the pain  
>With not much to lose but so much to gain<br>Are hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss  
>That you would drift on memory bliss<p>

Before the Worst- The Script

* * *

><p>Holy crap, I really hate Edward Cullen. Reason 1: because he's an egotistical arrogant prick and 2: because that freaking draw to him that I have even though I wouldn't be caught dead with him ever again and 3: I loved it when he touched me.<p>

I practically sprinted out the gym to get away from all the eyes. I rammed into the doors and pushed them open and turned to go grab my stuff to go home from my locker running smack dab into a rock hard body falling backwards on my ass.

"Oh ouch, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Are you oka-"I stopped mid word when I saw Edward smirking down at me, wonderful.

"Well hello again Bella. Back for some more?" he asked sticking out his hand to help me up, but I just ignored it and clamored up then stalked away. Alright, I have to admit when I walked away I added a little more to my walk if you know what I mean. I turned the corner to the locker by and I could hear the distant voices of Edward and some whorebag.

"Edwardd! Did you hear about my party for Friday night?" she asked in a sickly sweet baby voice that she thought guys liked. It was Jessica Stanley she had been after Edward's dick since the 7th grade, I've heard they've had an encounter, but I guess once isn't enough for her.

"Uh, yeah sure." Edward answered sounding like he wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying.  
>"Oh my gosh, good. I am going to tell everybody to come now." I finished loading my backpack and turned back around the corner to see Edward looking in my direction, I flipped him the bird. Flipping him off brought new life back into his body and he gave me a sneer and focused a whole lot more her.<p>

"Oh, darn. I kind of wished it could've been just the two of us. Well, I am happy with everyone there too, I guess." Edward said stepping closer to her as I walked by and she started pushing her chest out, idiots. I walked quickly past them and pushed out the front doors and I gust of freezing air nearly took my breath away. I hopped into my old Chevy and blasted the heat, checking my phone and seeing I had seven missed calls from Alice, oh wait she is calling right now.

"Yes Alice." I sighed.  
>"Why haven't you answered my phone calls?" she asked annoyed.<br>"Uh I don't know because it was in my book bag and I now just checked it."  
>"Fine, are you home yet?"<br>"No I am driving there now."  
>"You should've gotten there three minutes ago, what happened?" you've got to be kidding me.<br>"Holy crap, Alice chill. I ran into someone and I went to my locker to get everything, so I guess that means I am running three minutes behind." Was she for real?  
>"I was just worried about you, don't sass me!"<br>"Sorry mom." I said mocking her.  
>"Shut up. I'm coming over in a few." She said and hung up before I could answer.<br>I got home a minute after we ended the phone call and Charlie, my dad, was hopping out of the cruiser.

"Hey Bells!" He called from the driveway and I waited for him on the steps.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" Charlie was the police chief of this here small town and he took his job very seriously even if the biggest thing to happen was a cart napping from the only grocery store in town.

"Oh you know pretty good. Slow, but good." He smiled at me as he hung up his jacket and belt.

"That's good. What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked as I stood in the center of the kitchen looking for something to make. Charlie, who just sat down in the living room, was now standing in the kitchen door way scratching that back of his neck.

"Uh, I am not going to be home for dinner tonight Bells. Sue invited me over for dinner…but I think Billy is going to be there." He added the Billy part quickly at the end.

"Oh. Well that's okay. Alice said she was coming over; she'll actually be here any minute. We'll just order pizza or Chinese." I reassured him. I smiled as he mumbled his response as he went back to watch TV. Charlie and Sue had been eyeing each other for a while now so I am not surprised they are having dinner together, I liked her a lot.

I decided to go change out of my gym wear and change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before Alice got here. I'm actually surprised she wasn't here yet, she must be doing something. After getting dressed I started on my algebra homework at my desk while listening to my iPod. I nearly had a heart attack when Alice appeared beside me with her arms crossed.

"Goodness, can't you make you presence know or something." I grasped at my chest willing my heart to slow.  
>"Sorry, I'll clap my hands or bring sparklers next time" she rolled her eyes. "So who did you run into?"<br>"Who do you think?" I asked rolling my eyes up at her.  
>"Well due to your bitch attitude and general surliness I am going to have to say Edward?" she said flippantly, jumping onto my bed.<br>"Bingo!" I replied in a monotone voice.  
>"Well that's annoying. So are you going with me to Jessica's party this Friday?" she scrunched her nose up in disgust at when saying Jessica's name.<br>I thought about it for a moment and then remembered Edward and her in the hallway this afternoon.  
>"Uh, no thank you."<br>"Wait, let me rephrase that. So _you are_ coming with me to Jessica's party this Friday." She said giving me the look that scared the shit of me she I had to come.  
>"Damn it Alice! Why?" I whined.<br>"Bella, what's the worst that can happen?" she sighed.  
>"There's a lot that can go wrong." I muttered looking down at my notebook. I heard her roll off the bed and walk over to where I was sitting, leaning against my desk.<br>"Does this happen to have something to do with Edward?" she asked sincerely. "What happened between you guys?"

_12 years ago. Kindergarten _

_"Bella honey, you've got to go in sometime… everything will be fine, Emmett's in there and remember he was there last year he said it was fun." My mom rubbed by back as we stood outside the kindergarten door_

"_What if no one likes me?" I looked up at her trying not to cry while clutching my Arthur backpack._

_"Mom, let's go! It's time for my first day! I hope I'm not late" A little bronze haired boy rushed in the front entrance of the school tugging his mom's hand._  
><em>"Darling, you're 15 minutes early." His mother laughed. She had the same pretty color hair he did and the same bright green eyes.<em>  
><em>"Yes, but still we need to hurry." He said getting ready to go into the classroom, but stopped when he saw me.<em>  
><em>"Hi! Are you in Mrs. Campbell's class too?" he asked his green eyes looking into my brown.<em>  
><em>"Yes so is my bigger brother. He's already in there, he's already been in her class but he wanted to be with so he stayed back for me." I said looking at the ground.<em>  
><em>"Whoa, that's cool. Well do you want to come in with me?" He asked grabbing my hand and a tingle shot through my fingers and I looked at him shocked, but he looked as if nothing happened just still staring at me waiting for my answer.<em>  
><em>"Go ahead baby, you'll be okay." My mom nudged me and he squeezed my hand and we waved to our moms as we walked in.<em>  
><em>"Oh cool backpack! I love Arthur, though Busters my favorite. My name is Edward by the way." he introduced himself letting go of my hand and taking off his jacket and putting it away along with his blue power ranger backpack and then grabbing my hand again.<em>  
><em>"Thanks, I'm Bella." I replied shyly.<em>  
><em>"I like that name, it's pretty." he said walking us towards the toys.<em>  
><em>"HEY! Who are you holding my baby sisters hand!" Emmett shouted throwing his dinosaurs on the ground, but Edward still held onto my hand.<em>  
><em>"Emmett, stop it." I pleaded with him in a whisper.<em>  
><em>"HEY! I'm Edward and I'm holding your baby sisters hand!" Edward shouted back at Emmett, who looked like he just won the lottery.<em>  
><em>"Well alright then!" he boomed clapping Edward on the back and then Edward turned towards me quickly his eyes wide with panic.<em>  
><em>"Is it okay if I hold your hand?" He rushed out.<em>  
><em>"Yeah." I bushed.<em>  
><em>"Okay good I like holding your hand" he said sounding relieved.<em>

_9 years ago. 3rdGrade_

_I heard a faint knock at my door._  
><em>"Emmett go away." I said pathetically into my pillow. I heard the door open and I felt my bed go down.<em>  
><em>"Emmett, I said go away." I looked up to see, not Emmett, but Edward looking sadly down at me. "Edward, why are you here?"<em>  
><em>"I came over to play with Emmett and he said that you weren't doing well with your mom moving away. I came to check on you." He said taking my hand in his.<em>  
><em>"You didn't need come check on me, I'll be fine."<em>  
><em>"I know, but I can't help that I am worried. You're my best friend." He said blushing and looking down.<em>  
><em>"Edward, you're my best friend too. But really go a play N64, you don't need to be worried." I sat up crawling over to hug him.<em>  
><em>"Okay, well you know I am always here." He hugged me back and left.<em>

_7 years ago. 5thGrade_

_"You're such a geek Isabella" Jessica sneered her brown curls bouncing as she shoved me down._  
><em>"Yeah look at her going around reading books all day." Her friend Lauren joined in kicking one of my books.<em>  
><em>"You think you're special just because you're friends with Edward and your brother is Emmett, but just yesterday I heard them talking about you at basketball practice saying how you have your nose in a book all day and how ugly you are." Jessica said towering over me as I picked my things up.<em>  
><em>"Hey…..HEY! What are you doing?" Edward ran over towards me, picking up the rest of my books.<em>  
><em>"Oh hey Edward." Jessica tried to bat her eyes at him while he just glared down at her.<em>  
><em>"Edward, l can handle them." I stood whispering in his ear, while he gave them the stink eye and ignoring me.<em>  
><em>"Stay away from her. She's better than both of you put together. Leave before I get Emmett" they looked shocked, but then stormed off.<em>  
><em>"Edward! I told you I could've handled it." I hissed through my teeth. "Now they are never going to leave me alone." I kicked some leaves on the sidewalk.<em>  
><em>"Well I handled it quicker" he smirked, but then turned to look at me seriously. "If they ever bother you again, you have to tell me or Emmett okay?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah, fine whatever." I sighed.<em>  
><em>"Good, I'll look out for you always. You're never getting rid of me." he nudge my arm playfully.<em>  
><em>"I know." I smiled and truthfully I was glad he was going to always look out for me.<em>

6 _years ago. 6__th__Grade._

_"Edward? Are you okay?" I walked over to him on sitting on a swing with his hand down._  
><em>"Huh? Uh yeah I'm fine." His voice squeaked and I noticed he has been crying.<em>  
><em>"Edward! What's wrong?" I kneeled in front of him as his tears started to fall.<em>  
><em>"Last night my aunt and uncle in Chicago died." He hung his head.<em>  
><em>"Oh, I'm so sorry. " It was all I really could think of to say.<em>  
><em>"I just feel bad for my cousin. She just lost everything, her mom and dad, her home, her friends. She is moving in with us in a week or so. I'm going to miss them." He stood now, kicking the dirt up.<em>  
><em>"Edward, I'm really sorry. If there is anything you want?"<em>  
><em>"It's okay and no I'm gonna be fine. Promise." He smiled slightly.<em>  
><em>"Alright, but you know if you need to talk to someone I'm hear." I hugged him tightly.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, I know.<em>

_Two weeks later._

_"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Alice Cullen, please give her a warm welcome and make her feel at home." Mrs. Meyer said. "Alice, your desk is right next to Bella's." She points to me and I smile._

_"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Alice." I said extending my hand._  
><em>"Hi Bella! Same to you, we're going to be the best of friends!" she smiled brightly at me with the same green eyes as Edwards, it must run in the family.<em>

_5 years ago. 8__thgrade._

_"B, why are you crying." Alice whispered, her eyebrow ceased with concern she had been my best friend since the day we met._  
><em>"This is just sad because we aren't going to be little kids anymore. What if we don't have any classes together, what if you find someone better for a best friend?" I panicked looking around at our class all in caps and gowns.<em>  
><em>"Well you're obviously crazy because you could never be replaced as my best friend." She ignored the rest of my worries, but that was really my biggest fear.<em>  
><em>"Congratulations class of 2007! Good Luck in High School!" Our principle announced and we all threw our caps up in the air. The next thing I knew I was in the car squished sitting by Edward in the back seat while Emmett and Alice were in the middle.<em>  
><em>"Holy molely you guys can you believe we are going to be high schoolers next year?" Emmett bounced up and down in his seat.<em>  
><em>"I know! I can't wait for the dances so we can get all dolled up!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Aren't you excited Bella?" I hadn't really been paying attention to them I was too busy thinking about how it was going to be different.<em>  
><em>"Uh, yeeahh?" I said and it came out unsure. Edward gave me a questioning look and knew something was wrong. The rest of the car ride I looked out the window not listening to Alice and Emmett as they talked about their future high school plans. I could feel Edwards's eyes on me the whole time too.<em>  
><em>When we finally reached the Cullen's house we had cake and ice cream celebrating our accomplishments. The whole time I faked a smile and Edward knew. After opening our gifts from our parents I walked out onto the porch and plopped my butt in the swing looking up at the unusually clear sky, seeing all the stars. When I heard the back door open I knew who it was and it didn't look up until the swing dropped down lower and started to rock slowly back and forth.<em>

_"Bella, what's the matter?" He asked his eyebrows close together in confusion._  
><em>"I'm scared Edward." I sighed looking up at the stars.<em>  
><em>"Why are you scared?" He asked surprised.<em>  
><em>"What if everything changes and nothing is the same anymore? What if we never see each other and you meet all new friends and I meet none and be the girl who just reads books and everyone thinks is strange." I rushed out.<em>  
><em>"Well, first of all we'll always be…friends even if we meet new friends and no one will think you're just the girl who reads books, you're too pretty to be just that girl." He said brushing a loose strand of hair. "And the strange part, well I can't help you there. You've always been strange to me, but you have to promise not to change, okay? I've heard it happens" he reached for my hand<em>  
><em>"Thanks, and I promise as long as you promise that we'll always be best friends." I asked looking into his eyes.<em>  
><em>"Always." He smiled kissing my cheek.<em>

_4 years ago. Freshman year._

_Algebra class was rough. It was not only my worst subject, but it was also my only class without Edward, who said he had something really important to ask me at the end of the day. I wonder what that's about. I walked out the door and almost ran smack into Mike Newton, a nasty skeez in our grade. I've heard he has already been in half of the girls in our class' pants. He wasn't even that cute._  
><em>"Oh hey there Bella. How have you been?" He asked leaning close to me.<em>  
><em>"Uh hi Mike. I've been fine, you? I said taking a few steps back.<em>  
><em>"I'll be better soon if you would just kiss me?" he asked leaning in. What the hell, that was very forward, I didn't give any signals like that out!<em>  
><em>"What?" I squeaked out before his wet lips were on mine. I shoved him off, wiping the spit from my lips.<em>  
><em>"What in the hell is your problem Mike?" I smacked him and stormed off going towards my locker still shocked at what just happened. As I turned the corner I saw Edward leaning against a locker his head in his hands.<em>  
><em>"Hey Edward what's up?" I asked putting my books in my locker waiting for his answer that never came.<em>  
><em>"Edward? Are you alright?" I nudged him with my foot and he finally looked up at me, the look in his eyes scared me. He looked angry, hurt, sad, and more hurt.<em>  
><em>"Edward! What happened? Is it Alice? What's wrong?" I kneeled down in front of him grabbing his shoulders.<em>  
><em>"Bella, don't touch me." he said flatly.<em>  
><em>"What?" I asked confused.<em>  
><em>"Don't touch me." He stood and glared down at me.<em>  
><em>"What the hell is your problem" Also standing up putting my hands on my hips.<em>  
><em>"What's my problem? What's my problem? I think the really question is what is your problem! You kissed Mike Newton." He yelled at me then punching a locker behind him.<em>  
><em>"Edward, he took me off guard! I didn't even respond and when I came to I shoved him off and smacked him. He's disgusting." I tried to explain.<em>  
><em>"I don't believe you Bella. You promised you weren't going to change, but you have…into a whore." He spit out and turned and walked away. I stood there shocked about what just happened, but as the shock wore off hurt and anger set in. I slid down the lockers and cried for what felt like hours. After that day nothing was the same between Edward and I. He moved seats in all of our classes and I now sat alone, we never talked when all of us were together. Thank god the group got bigger with the Rose and Jasper freshman year or else it would've been really awkward with just Emmett, Alice, Edward, and I. Edward became the star basketball player and started varsity as a freshman and started dating and screwing, so I heard, every girl in school and never once did he look at me again. It wasn't me who broke our promise, it was him.<em>

"Bella? Bella? Did you hear me?" Alice asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.  
>"Huh?"<br>"I asked what happened between you and Edward?" She looked down at me confused at my lack of focus.  
>"Oh sorry."<br>"So what happened?" she looked eager.  
>"Nothing Alice, we just grew apart." I said looking away from her.<br>"I don't believe you, you know that right?" She said eyeing me skeptically.  
>"Yeah, Alice. I know." I answered focusing back on my algebra homework.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! :)<p> 


End file.
